


my heart in two hundred-eighty letters

by HestiaForever



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (and news articles), (kind of), Alternate Universe - Olympics, Epistolary, Figure Skater Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Instagram, M/M, Mixed Media, NHL players go to the Olympics, News Media, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Social Media, Twitter, Unreliable Narrator, let's be real that's the most unrealistic part of this fic, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaForever/pseuds/HestiaForever
Summary: Eli Parker @Eli92847OMG several members of #teamcanada’s hockey team are literally sitting one section over from me at the team men’s free skate I’m QUAKING #winterolympics #pyeongchang2018Eli Parker @Eli92847I kid you not Jack Zimmermann literally just JUMPED out of his seat to cheer for Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzpleaseEli Parker @Eli92847This is SO CUTEEli Parker @Eli92847My Canadian self is kinda offended bc THAT’S TREASON but also Hockey Robot Jack Zimmermann TM seems so excited about FIGURE SKATING of all things I’ll let it slide
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 31
Kudos: 446





	my heart in two hundred-eighty letters

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a whole fic told 100% through varying types of media has been an idea I’ve been thinking about for a while, and I’m SO excited to share this with y’all! My (sort of) day job is in communications/social media, and I wanted to exploring social media/news as an unreliable narrator of sorts. (Also, my figure skating fangirl heart has been sad for MONTHS about the untimely demise of the competitive season so. This was also born through my watching old programs and reminiscing.) 
> 
> I debated adding some of Jack and Eric’s texts but ultimately decided to leave them out and show only what we would realistically be able to see if we were, say, random background characters in-verse. 
> 
> I'm not embedding images into this fic (for now!) because after hours and hours and hours of making social media edits, I just. could. not. Sorry y'all. 
> 
> However, YOU CAN READ THIS FIC WITH “real” pictures and social media edits [on my Tumblr here!](https://supersonic-womanofyou.tumblr.com/post/621676276960428032/omgcp-winter-olympics-social-media-au-part-18) Posting is going a bit slower there as I make the social media edits. :)
> 
> I’d love to say I came up with every inch of this from the marvelousness of my own imagination, but that would be a total lie. Go check out [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071959) that was one of the first that really got me into Zimbits pro figure skating/olympics AUs, and [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506849), as well as probably a whole slew of other similar fics and social media edits that I’ve seen in the past and have probably inadvertently borrowed pieces from.
> 
> ETA: Totally forgot to mention [this one too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488734)!!! Thanks to the commenters who pointed it out! Again, 100% recommend. (And all the other creators doing the lord's work in this fandom with olympic AUs ;)

NHL @NHL

BREAKING: NHL players are officially going to the #winterolympics!

Go Habs! @mwolf827

@NHL THANK GOD. you guys scared me. 😳 😳 😳

Steven P @stevenp_198

Good to know @NHL decided to get over themselves and their greed for two goddamn weeks. 

Team USA @teamusa

WATCH: Pyeongchang 2018 US Figure Skating Lineup Announced! #winterolympics https://t.co/9sdk2kj3

Jo Chen @youraveragelesbian918

YALL. Not one but TWO openly gay men heading to the #winterolympics. @adamripp @omgquadlutzplease #lovewins #pride

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Officially heading to #pyeongchang, y’all! #soblessed

**ericrbittle**

_SAP Center, San Jose, CA_

_[Image description: shot of a bouquet of flowers on the ice at the US National Figure Skating championships.]_

Still can’t totally believe it. I'm a US National Figure Skating champion!!!🥇 🥇 🥇 🥇 A million thank you's to everyone who believed in me and helped me get here! See y’all at #pyeongchang next month! 😉

_View all 572 comments_

**Suziebittle048** so proud!!!!!! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

 **jlzimmermann_01** Looking forward to seeing you there. 

**RealAlexeiMashkov** Yay congrats Eric!!! 

**RealAlexeiMashkov** Don't beat Russia skater too much (((((( 

**jlzimmermann_01**

_Providence, RI_

_[Image description: Artsy black and white shot of a hockey player lacing up his skates in a locker room.]_

Excited to represent #TeamCanada at the #winterolympics next month.

_View all 298 comments_

**Bsknight** YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MAN. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU 😭 😭 😭

 **lduan_art** that’s our captain! 

**cchowder_55** YAYAYAYAYAYAY go SMH!!!!!!!!!!! 

**realalexeimashkov** congrats zimmboni! even though we will play against each other now ((((((

 **realalexeimashkov** russia will kick your ass, yes? )))))))

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

tonight’s vibes— stress baking at 3 AM because I’M LEAVING FOR PYEONGCHANG IN LESS THAN A WEEK WhaT 

**jlzimmermann_01**

_Pyeongchang, South Korea_

_[Image description: Shot of snow-capped mountains.]_

Just arrived. #winterolympics #pyeongchang

_View all 178 comments_

**bchang_photography** Great shot! 📸

 **cchowder_55** good luck Jack!!!!!!!!!!

**ericrbittle**

_Olympic Village, Pyeongchang_

_[Image description: A statue of the Olympic rings in front of several high-rise apartment buildings.]_

Just touched down at #Pyeongchang! It's both incredible and terrifying to be standing in front of the Olympic Rings again for the first time in four years. Next stop, Guangneng Ice Arena!

_View all 346 comments_

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Can confirm the reports of mass condom distribution at the Olympic Village. 😳 😳 Thanks @pyeongchang2018 for the awkward moments with Mama Bittle!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Me: furiously blushing while trying to stash the massive condom bowl somewhere less conspicuous

**jlzimmermann_01**

_Pyeongchang, South Korea_

_[Image description: High-res shot of the Pyeongchang Olympic torch, with red fireworks in the background.]_

Absolutely honoured to be here today walking alongside some of the most amazing athletes from around the world. #Olympics #openingceremony

_View all 210 comments_

**ericrbittle** Congrats Mr. Flag Bearer!! It's too bad Canada and the US are so far apart alphabetically :(

  
  


Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Opening ceremony was even more AMAZING than I remember from #sochi2014! Absolutely surreal. 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

@jlzimmermann_01 is making fun of the USA opening ceremony outfits. our gloves were perfectly fine, thank you very much. 🐣 🐣 🐣 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

what in the world is a TOQUE?! 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

@jlzimmermann_01 has informed me that it’s a hat. What kind of Canadian nonsense is this?

Team USA @teamusa

WATCH: Eric Bittle skates his free program in the team event!

Jo Chen @youraveragelesbian918

@teamusa As always, @omgquadlutzplease is completely STUNNING. 

S Robertson @srobertson

@teamusa Disappointing to see him pop his quad lutz. Usually one of his strengths.

Eli Parker @Eli92847

OMG several members of #teamcanada’s hockey team are literally sitting one section over from me at the team men’s free skate I’m QUAKING #winterolympics #pyeongchang2018

Eli Parker @Eli92847

I kid you not Jack Zimmermann literally just JUMPED out of his seat to cheer for Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Eli Parker @Eli92847

This is HELLA CUTE

Eli Parker @Eli92847

My Canadian self is kinda offended bc THAT’S TREASON but also Hockey Robot Jack Zimmermann TM seems so excited about FIGURE SKATING of all things I’ll let it slide

Team USA @teamusa

Second medal of the Olympic Games in the figure skating team event!! Here’s to many more to come! 🥉 🥉 🥉

**[ OLYMPIC TALK | NBC SPORTS ](http://www.nbcsports.com/olympic-sports) **

**EXCLUSIVE** : We chatted with American figure skater Eric Bittle about the start of his olympics (and his love of hockey!)

 **Elizabeth Chen:** Congrats on winning a bronze medal in the team event earlier this week! How are you feeling going into the individual competition tomorrow?

 **Eric Bittle:** Absolutely blessed, and so, so grateful. This has all been such an amazing experience! 

**EC:** You and fellow Team USA member Nathan Chen have both been looked at as favorites for the podium. Knowing that, do you feel any pressure going in to tomorrow?

 **EB:** As always, I’m just looking to do my best and leave it all out there on the ice. Obviously, the best skaters in the world are here, so there’s a bit of pressure in that, but I’m just trying to focus on myself and not let that stress get to me.

 **EC:** Some fans watching right now might be wondering what you’re doing here at the Gangneung Hockey Centre instead of the Ice Arena. Are you a fan of hockey?

 **EB:** [laughs] It seems to surprise people, probably because figure skating and hockey are pitted against each other so much in popular media, but I am, actually! Don’t tell anyone, but I actually played for about a month in middle school before I decided that figure skating was it for me and moved north to train. 

**EC:** That’s incredible! So, Team Canada is just about to face off against Switzerland here at the Gangneung Hockey Centre. Just between us, who will you be cheering for?

 **EB:** [laughs, points at his Team Canada hat] Well, I’m sure you can tell from my hat. Or my _toque_ , I guess, as Canadians would say. I’ve sure gotten some dirty looks from some of my Team USA teammates for this hat, but it’s actually Jack Zimmermann’s. 

**EC:** One of the Canadian men’s ice hockey team’s alternate captains. 

**EB:** That’s right! Jack and I are actually really good friends; we both live in Providence, so I’ll be cheering for Team Canada for now. Once y’all play the US, though, this hat is going in the trash! Just kidding. Kind of. 

**EC:** Thanks for your time, Eric! The puck drops here at the Gangneung Hockey Centre at 9:10 PM here in Pyeongchang, or 8:10 AM Eastern. 

TeamCanada @teamcanada

Great start in the men’s hockey prelims for #teamcanada today!! Final score: 5-1, Canada v Switzerland.

NBC Olympic Talk @NBCOlympicTalk

Former podium favorite Nathan Chen in a disappointing 17th place after today’s short program, Eric Bittle narrowly edges out Jin Boyang for fourth.

[Image description: [Eric skating in Guangneng Ice Arena, mid-jump.](https://supersonic-womanofyou.tumblr.com/post/621777994343645184/omgcp-winter-olympics-social-media-au-part-28)]

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

Was seriously nerve-wracking to skate my short program for the 1st time on #Olympic ice, but GOSH was it incredible as well! I think I deserve to bake a pie (or several) before the free skate tmrw? 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

According to @jlzimmermann_01, I should eat more protein instead of baking more pie. I do NOT appreciate your chirpin’, Mr. Zimmermann.

Olympic Channel @OlympicChannel

WATCH: Yuzuru Hanyu first in the men’s singles free skate with American Eric Bittle and Spaniard Javier Fernandez left to skate

jen fauchelevent @alpinelover423

OH MY GOD ERIC BITTLE WON THE FREE SKATE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. MY RAY OF SUNSHINE CINNAMON ROLL IS A OLYMPIC SILVER MEDALIST 🥈 🥈 🥈 🥈 🥈

Team USA @TeamUSA

Congrats @omgquadlutzplease for earning #teamusa’s 9th medal in the men’s figure skating singles today!!!!

[Image description: [Eric skating in Guangneng Ice Arena, mid-spin]](https://supersonic-womanofyou.tumblr.com/post/621777994343645184/omgcp-winter-olympics-social-media-au-part-28)

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease 

So, so blessed. CANNOT believe that i’ll be going home with not one but TWO Olympic medals!🥈 🥉

**[ OLYMPIC TALK | NBC SPORTS ](http://www.nbcsports.com/olympic-sports) **

**Now that his Olympics are over, silver medalist and American figure skater Eric Bittle is cheering for Team Canada in the Men’s Hockey Semifinal**

_Since the beginning of the games, the unlikely friendship between Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle has been the topic of speculation and delight from fans around the world._

For some Olympic-goers at Pyeongchang this winter, men's figure skating events and Canadian ice hockey games have turned into an online game of "spot the dynamic duo's other half." Said dynamic duo, of course, consisting of Canadian hockey player Jack Zimmermann and American figure skater Eric Bittle, whose close friendship has become one of the most unexpected human interest stories of the 2018 Pyeongchang Olympics. The two have consistently attended each other's events whenever possible-- a difficult feat, considering the packed schedule of an Olympian.  
  
Bittle, who fulfilled high expectations to earn two Olympic medals, often documents his close friendship with Zimmermann on his popular twitter account, @omgquadlutzplease. One viral twitter chain features a conversation between the two arguing the merits of toe picks (a group of saw-like ridges at the front of a figure skating blade, which are not present on hockey skates), with Eric referencing the classic 1992 skating movie The Cutting Edge.

"BREAKING NEWS," Eric tweeted, "Somehow @jlzimmermann_01 hasn't seen The Cutting Edge?!! In conclusion, we have plans now for after we get back from the Games." A short video of Zimmermann cheering enthusiastically at Bittle’s free skate in the team event also gained traction online, especially given Zimmermann’s generally stoic reputation and Bittle’s status as a member of a competing country.   
  
Bittle and Zimmermann are both international stars in their own rights, both projected to have a solid shot at their respective podiums since the beginning of the games. What many fans may not realize, however, is that while Bittle and Zimmermann may be representing different countries at the Games, both athletes live in Providence, RI, when Jack plays for the Providence Falconers and Bittle trains at the Pawtucket and Providence Figure Skating Club (and attends Brown University part-time). When asked about his viral friendship with Zimmermann earlier this week, Bittle said that he and Zimmermann first met in Providence early during Jack’s first year in the NHL, several years ago. “Jack’s a great guy, and I’d definitely consider him to be one of my closest friends."   
  
All in all, the Olympics are meant to encourage positive global relations through friendly competition, so we’re glad to see Eric and Jack exemplify some international camaraderie! After beating Germany in today’s semifinal 4-3, Team Canada will be advancing to the finals to face off with Russia. Don’t miss the men’s ice hockey gold medal match on NBC and the Olympic channel at 8 PM EST/1 PM GMT+9 on Sunday, Feb 25!

Team USA @TeamUSA

WATCH: Eric Bittle pays tribute to @Beyonce during the #figureskatingexhibitiongala! 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Had a SUPER fun time skating to Queen Bey at the #winterolympics #exhibitiongala! https://t.co/8sj23fja

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

10 min from puck drop at the #winterolympics men’s hockey finals! 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@triplelutztime Aww thanks, that’s so sweet of you! @yuzuru_hanyu and @jfernandez are both AMAZING skaters and I was honored to share the podium w/ them!!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@triplelutztime yes, I’m a fan of hockey. 😳 😳 But yes, I do also think that the lack of toe picks is an abomination.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Cheering for @teamcanada in the men’s hockey finals since @teamusa is out. Please don’t revoke my citizenship!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@denniswtq981 I’m no hockey analyst, but I’ll try to tweet the game for y’all! Disclaimer: my hockey knowledge is SERIOUSLY limited. Make sure to tune into the game @olympicchannel!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Puck just dropped! Here we go! #winterolympics #reallydontknowwhati’mdoing #sorryhockeyfans

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

GOALLLLL!!! 1-0 for #teamcanada!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

OUCH. That looks like it HURT. Sorry @RealSidneyCrosby. Very glad figure skating isn’t a contact sport. 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@omgquadlutzplease That said. Crashing to the ice after a quad wearing just leggings IS NOT FUN, let me tell you.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@pensfan901 Sorry, the @pvdfalcs are my team. From Georgia, but I’ve been living in Providence for the last four years. #gofalcs!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

The rest of #teamusafigureskating is teasing me to death right now. I hope y’all appreciate the sacrifices I make for y’all. 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

When I say I dropped my skates and RAN to Gangnueng Hockey Center to get here on time for the game after the exhibition-- 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@missmcrawford OF COURSE figure skating is the superior ice sport. I’m a FAN of hockey, not a complete heathen. (Don’t tell @jlzimmermann_01.)

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Thoughts during first intermission-- can I get away with getting some chips from concessions without incurring Katya’s wrath?

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

UPDATE: should not have tweeted that. Katya is NOT happy. 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Score update: 1-1. :(

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

LET’S GO @88PKane!! GOALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@patrickchan ooookay let’s not be too hasty here-- I’m still #teamusa all the way!! @jlzimmermann_01 forced me to wear the hat.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@TeamCanada up by just 1 point going into the third period!! Time for super-secret chips mission, part 2??

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Aaaaand @ovi8 with the goal for #teamOAR. Score update: 2-2 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

SO STRESSED Y’ALL

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

@JLZIMMERMANN_01 SHOOTS AND SCORES WITH LESS THAN A MINUTE LEFT ON THE CLOCK!! 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

kldsjffdsakjhafsdjkhfdsajl

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Y’ALL I--

Team Canada @TeamCanada

#TeamCanada’s Men’s Ice Hockey team takes home the gold!!!!!!!

Cynthia L @triplelutztime

WAIT OMG TELL ME I’M NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO JUST SAW THAT

Cynthia L @triplelutztime

HOLY SHIT @omgquadlutzplease and @jlzimmermann_01 JUST KISSED ON OLYMPIC ICE

Cynthia L @triplelutztime

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

You Can Play @YouCanPlay

Today at the Pyeongchang #winterolympics men’s ice hockey finals, #lovewins.

Adam Rippon @adamripp

You guys are so amazing and so brave, @omgquadlutzplease and @jlzimmermann_01!! #pride #loveislove

NHL @NHL

Sports are for everyone. #Youcanplay 

Bob Zimmermann @badbobzimmermann

So proud of @jlzimmermann_01 and @omgquadlutzplease. You are two of the most courageous people I know. #lovewins

Bob Zimmermann @badbobzimmermann

Also, it's good to be diversifying the ice sports played in our family. 😉 😉

Gordon P @kissandcry2938

looking back at news articles/tweets in the last two weeks and realizing how hard sports media tried to no-homo Jack and Eric’s interactions like

_[Image description: Gif of Oprah shaking her head sadly.]_

Gordon P @kissandcry2938

InTerNatiOnAL CamRadErIE https://t.co/34jciew2

The One and Only Valid Ship @jericislife

I FUCKING CALLED IT. 

_[Image description: GIF of Captain Holt from Brooklyn 99 shouting VINDICATION]_

Jo Chen @youraveragelesbian918

just realized that @omgquadlutzplease and @jlzimmermann_01 have a gold, silver, AND bronze medal between them. #powercouple

Robert M @gocaps829

wow that figure skating twink rlly turned jack zimmermann gay huh

The One and Only Valid Ship @jericislife

@gocaps829 what the hell is your problem.

Jo Chen @youraveragelesbian918

@gocaps829 It’s impossible to “turn” anyone gay, and also Jack is bi. [ https://t.co/3d942ee ](https://t.co/394jsnee). 

Eli Parker @Eli92847

rewatching the video of @jlzimmermann_01 cheering at the @omgquadlutzplease’s free skate now that we know they’re boyfriends like

_[Image description: Tom from Parks and Recreation saying "It's beautiful. I've looked at this for five hours now."]_

**Bleacher Report**

American figure skater Eric Bittle and Canadian hockey player Jack Zimmermann KISS after Olympic hockey gold medal match

**Buzzfeed News**

Olympic medalists Eric Bittle and Jack Zimmermann are being hailed as the gay sports power couple of the decade (century?) and we’re here for it

**Daily Mail**

Jack Zimmermann becomes first openly gay NHL player after public kiss at Olympics

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

I don’t Twitter very often, but I have a short statement prepared that I’d like to release here regarding recent events.

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

First of all, I am so honoured to have helped win a gold medal for Team Canada. It was a great game, and I would like to commend the Olympic Athletes from Russia for their amazing effort. 

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

Secondly, I would like to confirm that yes, Eric Bittle and I are in a relationship, and have been for several years. I would also like to clarify that I identify as bisexual, and Eric identifies as gay.

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

I would like to thank several organizations, including @TeamCanada, @NHL, @PVDFalcs, and especially @YouCanPlay for their support during this time. 

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

Despite the great strides taken towards equality for the LGBTQ community in the past years, there remains a pervasive culture of homophobia in many rinks and locker rooms. I hope that my coming out can help signal the beginning of a change in that culture.

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

As the first publicly out NHL player, I recognize my obligation to the LGBTQ community and to the hockey community, and I will be releasing a longer, official statement with @YouCanPlay after our return to Providence.

Jack Zimmermann @jlzimmermann_01

Until then, however, I would like to ask everyone to respect my and Eric’s privacy during this time. Thank you. 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Congrats @TeamCanada and @jlzimmermann on your gold medal! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

SO proud of @jlzimmermann! You’re so brave, honey. I love you so much ❤️ 

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

I know that it won’t be an easy road forward, but I’m honored to (continue) walking it by your side.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

And thank you to everyone who’s expressed your support for me and Jack! It means the world to us.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

All in all, it’s been a WHIRLWIND two weeks, and I still can’t completely believe that it’s all over and I’ll be going back to Providence tomorrow-- with the addition of two medals.

Eric Bittle @omgquadlutzplease

Up next: Worlds! Can’t wait to see y’all again @yuzuruhanyu and @jfernandez ;)

SKATING Magazine

**EXCLUSIVE: Eric Bittle on the aftermath of his and Jack Zimmermann’s historic Olympic kiss-- and how he’s spending his off season**

_ Now that the competitive figure skating season is over, Eric Bittle is returning to the rink as a spectator.  _

At 22, Eric Bittle has been hailed for years as one of US Figure Skating’s biggest rising stars for years. At the Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang this February, Eric won two medals, receiving bronze in the team figure skating event and silver in the individual event. His near-perfect free skate performance isn’t what most Olympic spectators remember most, however. In a historic moment broadcasted live around the world and shared millions of times on social media, Eric and his long-time boyfriend, Canadian hockey player Jack Zimmermann, kissed on Olympic ice-- just minutes after the medal ceremony in which Team Canada’s ice hockey team received gold. 

The fallout was immediate and enormous. In the days and weeks after the Games, Eric and Jack’s relationship became the subject of international attention. Zimmermann, who plays in the NHL for the Providence Falconers, broke barriers as the first publicly out NHL player. “It was pretty tough at first-- still is, honestly. Jack’s had to deal with a lot on the ice,” Eric says. “I was out before the Olympics; Jack wasn’t, and that was for a reason. It’s not to say that I haven’t dealt with my own fair share of homophobic hate and prejudice, but general attitudes towards the LGBTQ community are drastically different in the figure skating world and the hockey world.”

“The constant press coverage also got pretty aggravating,” Eric confides. He recounts one memorable episode in which a particularly persistent tabloid journalist got past security to ask about Jack Zimmermann’s kissing ability at the Figure Skating World Championships last month. 

At Worlds, the last major competition of the professional figure skating season, Eric didn’t make the podium, finishing a disappointing fourth. However, when I ask if the sudden surge in international attention may have made competing more difficult, Bittle doesn’t seem too bothered at the possibility. “You win some, you lose some,” he says. “Sometimes you just don’t click exactly with the music, or your landings are a bit off, and it just doesn’t happen. But overall, it really was a great season. One of the best of my career so far.”

Now that he’s no longer traveling constantly, what does Eric spend his days doing? “It’s always nice to get some time to catch my breath and regroup after the end of a season, though I’m still practicing and working out constantly,” Eric says. “But even though I’m relaxing for now-- or at least kind of-- the Stanley Cup playoffs just started, so Jack’s doing the opposite.”

Eric’s been attending all of the Falconers’ home games, sitting in the newly renamed Spouses and Partners, or SAPs, section-- formerly the Wives and Girlfriends (WAGs). “It’s honestly kind of a relief to be in the audience instead of out on the ice,” Eric says. “Not that I don’t love skating with everything I’ve got, but it’s been a long season, and I’m more than happy to let Jack take the spotlight for now.”

So what is Eric looking forward to most after the end of the NHL season? “We’ve got some plans, but I probably shouldn’t disclose too much publicly,” he says. “Mostly, I think Jack and I are just looking forward to unplugging from everything mentally and getting to spend some quality time with each other.” *

_Feburary 2022_

Team USA @TeamUSA

US figure skater Eric Bittle takes home the gold!!! 🏅 🏅 🏅 #winterolympics #beijing2022

**jlzimmermann_01**

_Beijing, China_

_[Image description: A black and white shot of hands intertwined, both wearing engagement rings.]_

He said yes. :)

_View all 1,982 comments_

**ericrbittle** ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Again, y'all can read this fic with pictures and social media edits [ here, on my Tumblr!](https://supersonic-womanofyou.tumblr.com/post/621676276960428032/omgcp-winter-olympics-social-media-au-part-18) If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment or a kudos or a tumblr reblog! :)


End file.
